


For the Job

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Constantine (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Battle Prompt: angels</p>
    </blockquote>





	For the Job

**Author's Note:**

> Battle Prompt: angels

Most hunters came by the profession by accident. Some came by it honestly, raised in it, knowing that the dark held teeth and eyes and all manner of unspeakable things. Dean Winchester was raised in it, and he wasn't terribly surprised to hear that angels and all that heavenly crap was utterly scary and real.

Angela Dodson didn't look like a hunter, but most didn't. She had come to him looking for angels, hearing from places that he knew where to go to find the most esoteric things. "There's something after me," she said, cross at her neck winking in the low light of the Roadhouse. "I need to know how to get rid of it."

"You think an angel will?"

"I _know_ an angel will."

They never got that far. The shadows outside the Roadhouse rose and crept up with fangs, and the wind whirled around Angela. Dean shot off a few rounds of rock salt, threw a few silver knives. It was enough to get past and allow the Roadhouse to remain standing, but it wasn't enough to keep the shadows from following Angela.

They stopped ten feet away from Dean's motel room. "What kind of charm is that?" she asked, amazed. "I need one of those."

Dean gave her his brightest smile. "I actually happen to have an angel in my back pocket."

Angela rolled her eyes but stopped short once she stepped over the salt-lined threshold. "Oh. You really _do_ have an angel."

Castiel looked up from where he was perusing the local cable stations. "Dean. This isn't wise."

"The lady's got a shadow problem. You know, the eyes and teeth and not really reacting to silver kind. They're outside."

Castiel rose to his feet. If he were human, he would have sighed. "Dean."

"Cas. The shadows?"

Angela looked at Dean after Castiel left, impressed. "So. Angels."

Dean shrugged and flashed her a grin. "They come in handy every once in a while. Holy water blessings, getting rid of demons, that sort of thing."

Angela sat down on the best closest to the door. "Now what?"

"Wait."

"I was never very good at waiting..."

"I can think of a way to pass the time."

He kissed her when she would have asked how. Lips and teeth and tongues tangled together, and it occurred to Angela that she couldn't even remember the last time she'd been kissed, the last time she felt hands roaming over her body. Oh, but he was good, she had to admit. The way he pressed into her, the way he allowed her room to back off if she wanted to. But she didn't want to, and their clothes were scattered all over the dingy motel room. Dean was full and thick inside her, and she rocked hard against him.

She disappeared in the morning, once the shadows were gone and Castiel assured her they weren't coming back. Dean was almost sorry to see her leave, but that was the way of hunters. Sometimes it was better to work a job alone.


End file.
